Falling In Love
by RappNaaa
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang Kai yang menyukai Krystal.


RAPPNAAA PRESENT

Title : Falling In Love

Cast : Kim Jong In (Kai EXO), Jung Soo Jung (F(x)), Other.

Genre : Romance, Family.

Happy Reading Guys^^

*Kai Side*

Tok.. tok.. tok...

Ku ketuk pintu didepanku dengan sedikit kesal. "Yoyi-ahh ! Kau didalam ?" Panggilku.

Hening...

'Kemana bocah ini.' Batinku.

Karna tak sabaran, aku mencoba membuka pintu. Dan ternyata ia tak mengunci pintu. Kuedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ruang bernuansa pink ini. Tak sengaja, pandanganku tertuju pada tempat tidur dengan sebuah benda berwarna pink tergeletak begitu saja diatasnya.

"Ommo ! Dasar bocah ini ! Bisa-bisanya ia pergi dan membiarkan laptop masih menyala !" Gerutuku.

Segera kuambil laptop itu dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Aku penasaran apa yang ia lakukan di laptop ini. Aku mulai mengutak-atik laptopnya.

Ternyata ia membuka Fanfiction. Hey ini fotoku. Ommo ! Ternyata ia sering membuka Fanfiction tentang aku. Ck aku tak menyangka. Tunggu, Jung Soo Jung. Bukankah ini... Ommo ! Apa ini ? Kaistal ? Hey apa maksud semua ini.

Cklekk..

"Yak ! Kkamjong ! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku ? Dan laptopku ? Aigoo !"

Hmm.. kalian pasti sudah tau siapa dia. Dia adikku, namanya Yoyi. Sebenarnya namanya Kim Yookyung, tapi entah kenapa ia bisa dipanggil Yoyi. Ia mengambil laptopnya dengan cepat dari hadapanku.

"Apa maksudnya semua itu ? Kaistal ? Mengapa bisa ada hal tentang aku dan Krystal ? Aku tak menjalin hubungan apapun dengannya. Ayolah aku tak mengenal dia. Berbicara pun hampir tak pernah !" Omelku.

"Yak kau ! Mengapa bisa begitu ? Kau tidak pernah berbicara dengannya ? Sekalipun ? Aigoo ! Kau kan satu entertaimen dengannya. Atau jangan-jangan kau tak berani berbicara dengannya ? Memprihatinkan." Jawabnya.

"Mengapa jika kami satu entertaimen ? Apa salah jika kami tak saling mengenal ? Aku sangat sibuk dan mungkin ia juga sibuk. Jadi apa masalahnya ?"

"Kasihan sekali kau. Kau sangat..."

Drtt drtt...

Ia berhenti mengoceh dan merogoh tasnya. Lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya yang tengah bergetar.

"Yoboseo ?!"

"..."

"Ne. Arrachi."

"..."

"Hm ? Dia ada disini."

"..."

"Ne."

Pip... sambungan terputus. Ia menatapku tajam lalu menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini. Appa memintamu ke Gedung SM. Dan aku, Appa juga menyuruhku membelikannya Roti isi Jagung lalu mengantarnya. Jadi kita berangkat bersama. Gunakan mobilku, karna jam 7 aku akan menjemput Eomma." Jelasnya.

"Geurae. Tak masalah. Cepat bersiap, aku menunggu di bawah."

Aku berjalan keluar menuju ke bawah. Sekarang apa lagi, kenapa tiba-tiba Appa menyuruhku ke Gedung SM. Tapi tak apa mungkin ada hal penting yang akan kulakukan. Tunggu, aku merasa ada yang mengikuti. Aku berhenti berjalan dan menengok kebelakang. Ah bocah ini, kenapa ia ada disini.

"Kenapa berhenti ?" Tanyanya.

"Bukankan aku menyuruhmu bersiap-siap ? Kenapa mengikutiku ?"

"Pabboya ! Kau lihat aku, apa yang harus dipersiapkan lagi ? Aku sudah siap"

Aku terdiam. Sebodoh itukah aku ? Haish Kim Jong In ! Mengapa disaat seperti ini kau bersikap bodoh.

SKIP

Diperjalanan, aku hanya diam dan terus fokus menyetir. Sedangkan bocah disampingku ini, tengah asik memainkan handphonenya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan Fanfiction yang menceritakan tentang aku dan Krystal. Apakah aku seudik itu hingga tak mengenal Krystal. Ayolah, aku tau Krystal, dia member F(x) yang... lumayan cantik. Sayangnya ia sangat pendiam dan kadang bersifat dingin. Dan ia dikenal sebagai Ice Princess, sama seperti kakaknya. Ah mungkin bocah ini banyak tau tentang Krystal.

"Yoyi-ahh." Panggilku.

"Hmm." Jawabnya singkat

"Apakah kau dekat dengan Krystal ?"

"Tentu. Aku dekat dengan semua artis SM. Bukan sepertimu." Sombongnya

"Kau tau, sebenarnya Krystal Eonnie itu sangat baik. Sayangnya banyak orang berfikiran ia orang yang dingin. Tapi jika mengenalnya lebih dekat, ia adalah orang yang baik dan ramah." Lanjutnya.

"Benarkah ? Apakah kau juga..."

"Kkamjong ! Kau melewatkan Toko Rotinya !" Pekik Yoyi.

Sontak aku menginjak rem dan tubuhku terlonjak kedepan. Aku menoleh dan mendapat Death glare dari Yoyi. Ia langsung keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam Toko Roti itu.

Ada apa denganku ? Hanya karna satu nama bisa menghilangkan konsentrasiku. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Yoyi. Benarkah Krystal seperti itu ? Atau itu hanya tipu muslihatnya ?

SKIP

Akhirnya kami tiba didepan gedung mewah bertuliskan SM Entertaiment. Dengan segera aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam. Baru saja aku tiba di Lobby, sudah banyak staf berlalu lalang. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Kai-ssi !" Sapa seorang staf.

"Ne ?"

"Kau ditunggu Manajer Shin Hyun Jae diruangannya."

"Ah ne. Kamsahamida."

Aku langsung menuju ruang ganti untuk menemui Manajer Shin Hyun Jae. Bukankah dia manajer F(x) ? Benar ! Dia manajer F(x). Mengapa bisa sangat kebetulan. Mungkin disana juga ada member F(x). Ah semoga. Aku berjalan melewati koridor dengan cemas. Aku berfirasat akan ada hal tidak terduga yang akan terjadi padaku.

Setibanya di depan ruangan Manajer Shin, aku berhenti sejenak. Entah kenapa aku sangat gugup. Biasanya aku akan jarang merasa gugup kecuali ketika ingin memasuki panggung. Kubuka pintu perlahan, dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah Seorang yeoja dengan rambut merah panjang duduk dihadapan Manajer Shin. Tunggu, aku pernah melihat seseorang dengan rambut merah. Kalau tidak salah... Krystal ?!. Manajer Shin tersenyum padaku dan yeoja dengan rambut merah itu menoleh. Benar dugaanku, dia Krystal. Ia tersenyum simpul padaku.

"Duduklah." Pinta Manajer Shin.

"Ah.. ne." Jawabku gugup.

Aku pun duduk disamping Krystal. Oh ayolah, jantungku tiba-tiba derdetak cepat. Tenanglah Jongin tenang.

"Hmm.. Baiklah karna kalian sudah ada disini aku akan memberi tau sesuatu." Manajer Shin membuka pembicaraan.

SKIP

"Baiklah. Aku terima tawaran itu." Ucapku santai seraya tersenyum.

"Lusa jam 8 pagi datanglah kesini. Aku ingin kalian berangkat bersama oke. Sekarang kalian berdua bisa keluar sekarang. Terimakasih sudah datang."

Aku mengangguk lalu bangkit dari kursi. Krystal melakukan hal yang sama. Akhirnya kami keluar bersama.

"Senang bisa bekerja denganmu." Ucapku. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga."

"Mau ke cafetaria ? Kita bisa berbincang sebentar." Ajakku. Ah aku sangat gugup berbicara dengannya. Ini pertama kalinya.

"Boleh." Jawabnya.

Kami pun berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju Cafetaria. Tak sengaja kami berpapasan dengan Yoyi dan Hyunmi. Hyunmi adalah sepupu Yoyi, yah bisa dibilang dia juga adik sepupuku.

"Annyeong Soojung Eonnie. Annyeong Jongin Oppa." Sapa Hyunmi ramah.

"Anyyeong. Aigoo kalian selalu bersama" Balas Krystal.

"Mau kemana kalian ?" Tanyaku.

"Menjemput Eomma. Hyunmi juga ingin menjemput Eommanya." Jawab Yoyi. Ia menyeringai. Apa yang dilakukan bocah ini, awas saja jika ia berkata yang tidak-tidak tentangku.

"Oh begitu. Pergilah." Ketusku.

"Kalian terlihat cocok." Ucap Hyunmi.

"Benarkah, ah kau ini bisa saja." Krystal tertawa kecil.

Kedua bocah ini akhirnya berlalu. Tersisa aku dan Krystal yang kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Cafetaria.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo guys...

Aku author baru disini, just call me Naa or Nana. Ini salah satu ff hasil karyaku. Maaf kalo kata-katanya kurang nyambung atau gimana. Maklum lah masih pemula :D Hihihi. Karna aku author baru disini, jadi mohon bimbingannya ya^^ Dan satu hal, abis baca jangan lupa review ya. Biar aku semangat bikin chapter selanjutnya. Oke sekian perkenalannya. Sekali lagi jangan lupa review. Pay pay ^^


End file.
